deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet Starling vs Harley Quinn
Juliet Starling vs Harley Quinn is a What-If? Death Battle by WarpStar930 it was adopted by dangerous2nite after they abandoned it. Harley_Quinn_vs_Juliet_Starling-Lollipop_Hammer.png Harley quinn vs juliet starling.png Description Lollipop Chainsaw vs DC Comics! Two Blonde, Crazy, Attractive Killers meet for the first time to find out who would win! Interlude Intro I love a good woman but the best ones are strong,crazy and have enormous...weapons Like Juliet starling. Lollipop chainsaw’s ditzy zombie hunter. And Harley quinn. The mad jester of gotham city. Conclusion Juliet Starling Juliet starling Agatha: Juliet starling may seem like a normal teenage girl living the fantasy life. A role as a cheerleader,a jock for a boyfriend and a sweet tooth that gives kirby's a run for his money. But don't be fooled in reality her life is far more crazy than any after school special you may have seen. On her 18th birthday Juliet dashed off to school to find that a giant zombie outbreak had broken out. Card: While a normal person would have just said fuck it and call in sick Juliet was way more than prepared to deal with this because her entire family was a family of zombie hunters. Due to her family buisness Juliet had been in combat training for most of her life and took on this new obstacle head on. Agatha: And she had the perfect weapon for the job. Her bedazzled chainsaw. Card: This chainsaw not only looks good but is also super sharp,super strong and best of all doesn't constantly stop when you try to rev it up. God damn. Agatha: The chainsaw also has plenty of handy appliances to help her take down just about anything. Like the chainsaw dash. By using her supply of chainsaw fuel she revs it up and grabs on for dear life as she lets the chainsaw propel her forwards fast enough to move the sound barrier. Meaning she can move at over mach speeds. Over 767 miles per hour. Or the chainsaw blaster. A built in grenade launcher that can fire up to 36 shots. The grenades that this gun fires appear to be similar to pineapple grenades albeit visibly weaker. She also carries two pom poms allowing her to utilise her athleticism and flexibility to stun her opponents for a brief period of time leaving them open to attacks.Her prefered method of fighting is a form known as “sparkle hunting”. This form allows for her to deal with large amounts of foes at once by avoiding and dodging blows and dealing multiple fatal blows with a single swing. But her greatest and most strangest weapon of all is one you would never expect. Her boyfriends severed head. Card: whoa i knew she was crazy but what did she do? Just cut off his head and decided to keep it on her person at all times? And what does she do throw it at people or scratch them with its teeth? Agatha: no no no. you see when Juliet finally arrived to her school she found that she had arrived too late to stop the zombie outbreak from taking a heavy toll and spreading around san romero. Her first instinct was to find her boyfriend Nick. Unfortunately a zombie managed to sneak up on her when she was distracted. Fortunately Nick rushed in to save her and got bit himself. Juliet was distraught and desperate enough to try the only option available. She revved up her chainsaw rose it above her head and brought it down on Nicks head before he could be infected completely. When Nick rose from his power nap he was quite surprised mostly because he woke up despite not having a body. See Juliet performed a magical incantation on Nick allowing his head to remain sentient and even breath and talk without the use of lungs. She also appears to have some sort of mystic link to him and can summon him back to her if he's misplaced. Card: despite just being a head Nick is a surprisingly useful asset in battle. By placing her on her hip he can observe attacks behind Juliet warning her and giving her time to react and act upon them. Nick also usually ends up being the voice of reason in certain situations although Juliet rarely listens to him. Agatha: she can also use some of her wackier gadgets to utilise him to the fullest in battle. She can use the leash attached to his head to spin him around hitting multiple foes and stunning them for a short time. She can also use the Nick popper to shoot him at enemies creating a large and heavy impact damaging foes. With all these powers and abilities at her arsenal at her fingertips Juliet was able to near single handedly defeat the five purifiers who had been called by swan,the edgy goth guy who had masterminded the zombie outbreak. Card: Unfortunately this was swans plan all along as the purifiers were simply sacrifices to call forth killabilly a giant elvis impersonator zombie. Man this game is weird. Agatha: Juliet has tanked being thrown from her highschool to a nearby dump by a shout from zed. And just got up and killed him moments later. She's held back the bite force of Vikke a giant head. She's also managed to dodge a school bus heading towards her down a hallway at full speed. She's also managed to cut through a giant elephant robot piloted by lewis three times. Since the robot has many instances where it changes its layout it's highly likely that this robot was made out of aluminium to give it more of a flexible body. This means she must have hit that thing with at least 42000 psi. Thats 21 tons per square inch. Popup: while Juliet did break the fourth wall during her battle with zed she has never shown the ability to do so in such a way that can impact her surroundings and this was her only instance of doing so. Card: after her father blew up the bottom of a ufo with a bomb she then proceeded to slice the whole thing in half. She's managed to cut off a zombies head so hard that it flew into a rugby net at least 120 meters away 50 times in a row. God damn. Agatha: at one point she climbed up killabillys arm to enter his core dodging several eye beams along the way and she's even killed pacman. Seriously. Card: i was right this game IS weird. Agatha: while Juliet may have a bunch of impressive feats she does still have a few weaknesses. Card: like most women i know Juliet is extremely emotional usually allowing them to take control over her at the worst possible moments. Agatha: well like most male CO-HOSTS i know Juliet is also extremely gullible and has moments of extreme stupidity. Card: wait did we get a new co-host? Is he hot? Agatha: but no matter what Juliet will always step up to the challenge and finally stopped killabilly once and for all by exploding him from the inside out. Card: and hey Nick even got a new body. Good for him. I think it's safe to say i know who im calling up when the zombie apocalypse comes. Juliet: if it bleeds i can kill it Multiple zombies behind Juliet explode into blood. Feats Tanked being thrown a large and unspecified distance Could dodge eye beams and other laser property weapons. Sliced a UFO in half-(with help from her father) Held back the bite force of a giant viking zombies head. Can move at mach speeds with her chainsaw dash Cut through and destroyed a giant robot elephant Reacted fast enough to dodge a school bus Stopped a falling wooden windmill Cut 50 zombie heads so hard they flew into a basketball basket consecutively. Defeated a giant zombie chicken chimera,the five dark purifiers pac-man and killabilly Weaknesses Crazy Despite her incredible intelligence has moments of stupidity Impulsive at times Emotional Gullible Harley Quinn Harley quinn Agatha: gotham city is home and battleground to heros like batman and robin and villains like joker bane and the penguin. But somewhere in the middle lie those placed directly in the middle of this conflict becoming little more than pawns and soldiers. And one of those middle men was none other than Harley quinn. Card: Harley was originally a psychologist called harleen quinzel and she was one of the best in her field. And yet somehow she managed to forget one of the most important rules in psychology. Don't make connections with your patient. Agatha: Harley quickly transferred to arkham asylum and to prove she was a good therapist immediately assigned herself to treat the craziest person in arkham gotham and potentially the world. The Joker. Card: unfortunately for Harley despite her years of training the joker was just as good and even better at psychology and their sessions soon became just another game for the joker and he soon found his way inside her mind warping it and toying with her to his pleasure. Eventually he convinced Harley that he was in love with her and she became just another henchmen for him helping him in his plans time and time again. Agatha: and yet she still has a better love life than you do. Hell she even picks better men. But hey who wouldn't want to have a girl like Harley. She super strong,super smart and just a overall badass in general. She has a wide arsenal ranging from guns to her signature giant hammers to exploding pies and cupcakes,giant bazookas and her two pet hyenas. She also has both a lethal and nonlethal version of the jokers deadly joker gas as a reminder of her time with her ex. She also possesses a minor healing factor due to a injection from her girlfriend poison ivy. Card: and you know those joke guns that shoot out a flag with the word bang on it. Harley has those to but hers can be used to impale her opponent or explode or both.she's cold called the penguin and broke his nose,thrown the joker up a two story building so hard he broke a street sign and on one instance broke the head of a russian super soldier whose head was a literal hammer. The head of a hammer can be made of a variety of materials. The most common ones being aluminum steel or copper. This means in order to do any damage she had to hit him with at least 42000 psi. Popup: she's likely much stronger steel needs at least 58,000 psi(29 ton) while copper needs an incredible 200,000 psi(100 ton) to break Agatha: she's balanced her whole weight on one finger caught wonder woman batman AND superman by surprise all at once and even stolen the lasso of truth from wonder woman's person and trapped batman in it before any of them could react. In fact she's so good superman has stated that she is just as good as batman himself. Card: she’s dodged a point blank shot from deadshot the world's greatest marksman and has frequently got the drop on batman who can sneak around superman. She’s stopped a zombie apocalypse in coney island and is strong enough to one shot catwoman and tough enough to take blows from killer croc who could lift a 23 ton school bus. Hell she could survive this explosion though it did knock her out. By comparing the width of this explosion to vartox we can estimate this explosion to equal 564 tons of tnt. Agatha: and she actually knocked croc out with a bowling ball and her own two arms. This is impressive considering croc was underneath a falling building and simply got up a few seconds later seemingly unharmed. Card: for a blonde barbie Harley has accomplished quite a lot but she has her fair share of weaknesses too. Agatha: the most obvious of these being her craziness and jumbled mindset. Not to mention the fact that she's often manipulated by foes like batman and the joker and she quite often lets her emotions get the better of her. Usually her anger. Card: but with the help of her friends she broke free of the jokers grip and moved to coney island where she started her own crime fighting team the quintets. Its safe to say Harley is one strong independent woman who don't need no man. Harley smashes a store window and takes out a handbag Rick flag:what is wrong with you people Harley: we’re bad guys. It's what we do Feats Broke the head of a russian super soldier which was a hammer Beat the joker to near death Dodged a point blank shot from deadshot Knocked out killer croc with a bowling ball Stole the lasso of truth from wonder woman Surprised superman,batman and wonder woman at the same time Nearly killed batman. Multiple times One Shotted catwoman Stopped a zombie apocalypse Balanced her whole body on her one finger. Defeated killer croc,deadshot,catwoman,booster gold and batman. Weaknesses Crazy Easily manipulated(sometimes) Despite her incredible intelligence has moments of stupidity Impulsive at times Defeated by batman frequently Defeated by supergirl,poison ivy,joker,catwoman and power girl. DB-Interlude/Special Thanks Intermission Card:all right let's do this Agatha: the combatants are set so place your bets BOTH: its time for a death batttttllllleeee DEATH BATTLE!!! Death battle Harley walked through the halls of a school she opened the door and found herself in a giant gymnasium. Harley: “Ivy? Catwoman?” Suddenly she heard a growl turned and saw a zombie throw itself at her. She pulled out her hammer and brought it down on its face causing its head to explode in a pile of blood. She heard more hissing louder and faster. She turned again to see a group of zombies running towards her. She took out a machine gun and open fire. In a different hallway Juliet sliced through a zombie then used the chainsaw blaster to deal with 3 more. Juliet: “Nick did you hear that” Nick: “sounded like-gunfire” Juliet: “that must be where the next dark purifier is.” Nick: “or the cops or the army or just anyone with a gun that sound like a insane conclusion to just jump to-” Nick was cut off by Juliet who had activated the chainsaw dash causing Nick to scream as he was dragged along. Juliet: “lets go” Harley was still dealing with zombies. She had her gun in one hand and her hammer in the other. She shot the head off two zombies then decapitated one with a swing of her hammer. Finally the gymnasium seemed empty. She could focus on finding her friends. Suddenly sparks flew from the door in front of her. Harley readied herself for another fight aiming her gun at the door. The sparks stopped. Harley waited a few moments in silence. Then suddenly the door flew open and there stood a woman with a chainsaw. Harley was about to open fire but then she noticed something. Harley: “hey wait you’re not a zombie! Who are you? And what have you done with my friends?” Juliet: “friends? So you are a dark purifier.” Juliet leaped up into the air with incredible force. She then aimed her chainsaw below her and fell towards Harley Harley: “a what?” Harley backflipped out of the way before Juliet could land on her. Her chainsaw embellished itself into the ground. She also backflipped and both readied their weapons for battle. Fight Harley aimed her gun at Juliet and fired. Juliet managed to flip out of the way dodging all of them then readied her chainsaw blaster and returned fire. Only for Harley to dodge out of the way as well. Juliet shot a couple more shot but Harley just dodged them all. Juliet revved up her chainsaw and used her chainsaw dash to charge towards Harley. Harley saw a blur come towards her and readied her hammer. Both swung their weapons and they clashed stopping both in their tracks. Harley pulled back her hammer and smacked Juliet across the face sending her flying across the hall. Juliet flipped while in the air and landed on her feet. After skidding across the floor she grabbed Nick by the hair and shoved him into the Nick popper. She aimed the Nick popper. Juliet: “ready Nick?” Nick: “Juliet wait ahh” She fired and Nick went flying towards Harley. Harley however caught Nick in her bare hand. Juliet expected this and brought Nick back towards her with Harley in tow. Juliet kicked Harley in the stomach causing her to let go of Nick then she swung Nick around hitting Harley in the face. Nick and Harley in unison: “ow ow ow ow” Harley managed to dodge one of the swings and kicked Nick so hard he flew out of Juliet's hand. Juliet reached for her chainsaw but Harley quickly kicked it away too. Harley then proceeded to deliver a few blows to Juliet. Juliet then summoned Nick back to her and he crashed right into Harleys head. This was just the distraction she needed. She pulled out her pom poms and hit Harley with them knocking her back. Harley spun her head round then shook it repeatedly. When she looked up Juliet was gone again. Hearing the oh so familiar at this point rev of a chainsaw Harley pulled out her weapon and swing it behind her hitting Juliet's chainsaw again. Hearing a collection of groanings both the combatants looked behind them to the Juliet had come through and saw a line of zombies coming in. Juliet dashed through the hall to the zombies Harley: “hey get back her were still fighting.” Juliet didn't listen she was slicing through zombie with her chain saw Nick: “Juliet looked out” Juliet turned and saw Harley coming down from the sky with her hammer raised. Now it was Juliet's turn to counter she swung her chainsaw hitting Harley's hammer. Both stopped in their tracks. As the zombies surrounded them Harley swung her hammer behind her smashing the top half of one zombie against a while while Juliet decapitated two zombies behind her. Harley then proceeded to cartwheel away from the zombies and the zombie hunter. She then readied a grenade that she lobbed at Juliet and it landed at her feet Nick: “Juliet.” Juliet turned only to see the grenade go off and release a gas. Juliet tried not to breathe in the gas and continued slicing through zombies but she couldn't resist the urge to laugh. And it started to hurt. Bad. she struggled to breathe. Juliet thought quickly. She sliced off the head of 3 nearby zombies with one swing of her chainsaw and them all through 3 separate windows. She then proceeded to aim her blaster and fire 3 shots creating 3 holes in the wall. The roomed was aired out and the gas was gone. Juliet took a moment to catch her breath but then she saw Harley. Holding a bazooka. As Harley fired Juliet thought quickly again. She leaped onto a nearby zombie leaped off it and shot a chainsaw grenade at the rocket. The explosion launched her into the air and as she flew she saw Harley also flying. She rev’d up her chainsaw for one final chainsaw dash and flew not just towards Harley but into her. The chainsaw embedded itself in Harleys stomach. Juliet leap of Harley and fired a chainsaw blast directly at her. It hit Harley square in the face and caused her to fall towards the earth at rapid speeds. Juliet landed on the floor and looked at Harley. Then she walked away. Nick: “Juliet look out.” Juliet turned around only to see Harley get up and the hole in her stomach close. Utilizing her moment of surprise to her full surprise Harley pulled out a gun and fired at Juliet. Juliet was so shocked she couldn't react. She was hit every time. The gun in Harleys hand started to click. The gun was empty. Juliet took her final chance she rev’d up her chainsaw dash only for it to fail. She had run out of gas. She still knew she had to go for it. She ran at Harley full speed only for Harley to pull out a pistol aim and fire. Juliet dodged but she saw no bullet had come out. Only a flag with the world “boom” on it. Juliet: “hmm. Run out of tricks have we?” Harley: “bitch please. Do you even know who i am?” She pulled the trigger once again causing the flag to fire. It embedded itself in Juliet's eyes. Juliet screamed in pain before running towards Harley again. Harley just put her hands on her hips and smiled. Harley: “3...2...1...boom” Juliet stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the end of the flag in her eye ticking. She barely had time to let out a scream before it exploded and her head along with it. Her headless corpse slumped to the ground. Ko Harleys two pet hyenas went towards Juliet's corpse. Sniffed Nick and started to chew on his flesh all while he screamed in agony. Meanwhile Harley heard a familiar voice behind her turned and saw poison ivy and catwoman standing behind her safe and sound. Harley ran up to them and hugged them both. Results Agatha: This was a trickey match to decipher Juliet was faster moving at mach speeds and her reaction speeds meant she could dodge most of Harleys attacks but Harley was more experienced and had a much wider and better array of weapons. Card: When comparing their greatest strength feats it was hard to find a greater contender. Juliet manage to cut through a spaceship although it is worth mentioning that the space ship had already been weakened by her dad putting bombs on the bottom sides while Harley could knock out killed croc who could tank a building falling on top of him. Popup:Harley's hammer feat was similar to Juliet's robot feat and the robot Juliet broke could potentially have been made of steel which is stronger but the same could apply to Harleys feat and Harley's hammer could still have been made of copper which is more than double the strength of steel. Agatha: But the biggest hurdle in deciding this matchups winner was durability. Juliet was inside of killabilly who was as big as a skyscraper when his core exploded. The force from this kind of explosion would be much bigger than anything Harley could throw at her but unfortunately the presentation of killabillys defeat makes it hard to determine just how impressive this feat actually was since the game never actually shows killabilly exploding and she has no other feats to back up the level of durability needed to tank this explosion. Card: But we couldn’t just ignore this feat we needed a answer and there were explosions in killabillys core but none of then actually hit Juliet. However the game stated that that killabilly was “a mountain of tainted flesh held together by evil spirits” and that the core was holding him together. Agatha: Given that the animation when killabilly is defeated does somewhat reminisce the animation that happens when the dark purifiers were killed,a process in which they turn into some form of supernatural mist, it's likely that with the core destroyed this is the same thing that happened to killabilly. This meant that both had many ways to kill the other. Popup even if we assume juliet was inside the explosion harleys joker venom would habe still killed her making it unlikly the victor would change Card: This still seemed as though it could go either way but once we actually stop and compare their weaponry and abilities it becomes pretty clear quite quickly who holds the most advantages. Juliet's chainsaw was a mighty impressive weapon but Harley has just as many weapons that could do the same as hers or even counter it. Agatha: Harleys hammers stood up to kitana's sword and even blows from the likes of general zod it could definitely survive a blow from her chainsaw. Harleys natural reactive speeds and acrobatic abilities coupled with her regenerative factor also meant that it would be difficult to land a really damaging hit. Harley even had the better long range weaponry. She had a wider range of guns on hand that could deliver a deadlier and more precise shot. Card: Its true. Blowing shit up might be fun believe me but a grenade launcher isn't the most precise tool for killing. Especially against a moving target. Juliet may be precise enough to shot 50 zombie heads in a basket in a row but Harley managed to dodge shots from deadshot who has pulled off way more impressive shots. Agatha: A direct shot from the chainsaw blaster wouldn't have hurt her anyways. Remember that explosion Harley survived? The one that knocked her out? That blast was more stronger than a chainsaw blast. In fact it was also far more likely to be stronger than all 36 blasts together. Card: But none of this really mattered if Harley couldn't land a hit on Juliet and with her greater speed its theoretical that she could deal a mortal blow with her chainsaw easily putting them on equal footing once again. Popup:Juliets fourth wall breaking feat did seem like a outlier but even so she has never displayed the ability to affect the world with her abilities. Even so Harley has some instances of fourthwall breaking. Agatha: But remember Juliet's speed was limited by her supply of fuel for the chainsaw dash. Unlikely to just be laying around in convenient places when she needs it most. But even then Harley has taken on multiple people with great speeds and even greater. But her biggest advantage was her manipulative skills. Harley has plenty of experience manipulating others including the likes of kovak and the goddamn batman even if she has been manipulated herself multiple times. She could definitely avoid Juliet for that amount of time and even potentially manipulate her actions leading her into a trap. In fact her manipulative abilities gave her plenty of options and opportunities to take Juliet out. Either way while Juliet could potentially take this with her offensive weaponry Harley simply had many advantages allowing her to take Juliet out first. Card: Looks like Harley really revved up for this fight. Agatha: The winner is...Harley quinn Trivia This is dangerous2nites most requested/wanted death battle This is dangerous2nites favorite death battle that he has written so far This is dangerous2nites first death battle to feature a returning combatant.(however he has stated that he has disowned harley quinn vs yandere chan as he felt it was not up to his best quality) Dangerous2nite originally thought juliet starling would stomp harley before doing more reasearch on this match up Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpStar930 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019